Diane Keaton
Diane Keaton , born Diane Hall ( Los Angeles ( California ), January 5 1946 ) is an American film actress , producer and director , best known for her collaboration with Woody Allen in theseventies , and her role as Kay Adams in The Godfather - trilogy. Outside the film world, Keaton active as a photographer . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Film Career **1.2 Photography **1.3 Private *2 Awards and nominations *3 Filmography (selection) **3.1 As an actress **3.2 As a director *4 External link Biography [ edit ] Keaton is the oldest of four children. Her father, Jack Hall (1921-1990), was a civil engineer , her mother Dorothy Keaton (1921), was a housewife and amateur photographer. Keaton studied acting at the Santa Ana College , but left the study at the age of nineteen, after three semesters to begin a career in Manhattan . She had to change her name when she wanted to register with the union for actors, since there was already a registered Diane Hall and the union demands that, in order to avoid confusion, no two people with the same name may be enrolled. They chose the name "Keaton", the maiden name of her mother. In New York she studied with the theater Neighborhood Playhouse . She was also during those years for a short time singer. In 1968 she had a supporting role and she was understudy for the lead roles in the successful Broadway - rock musical Hair . She gained some notoriety because she is the only actress refused to undress in the moments that all actors were naked out. In 1969 early Woody Allen her to play in his play Play It Again, Sam . For this, she was nominated for the Tony Award for best drama actress. Around that time she had a relationship with Woody Allen. Film career [ edit ] While playing this play she got many offers from Hollywood , and in 1970 she played her first film role in the comedy Lovers and Other Strangers . That same year she appeared in acommercial for deodorant . Her big break came in 1972 when Francis Ford Coppola gave her the role of Kay Adams in The Godfather . The Godfather was a major financial and critical success, and won include the Academy Award for Best Picture . This role she also played in the other two parts of the trilogy, The Godfather Part II (1974) and The Godfather Part III(1990). In 1972 she also starred with Woody Allen in the film version of Play It Again, Sam . Although their relationship was already finished by the time they were making films remained the two very close. Allen would deploy its seventy several times for his eccentric roles in comedy films, including during the years Sleeper (1973), Love and Death (1975) Interiors (1978) and''Manhattan'' (1979). The most famous movie they made together is Annie Hall in 1977 . Allen had written specifically for the film and her character is based largely on its own, in the real Hall her last name, "Annie" her nickname. The film is thus often seen as an autobiographical portrait of their relationship. Keaton started a fashion trend with her tomboy -dressing, comprising among other vests , ties and fedora . The film won the Academy Award for Best Picture, and Keaton won for her role in the Academy Award for Best Actress . Fearing to mostly be known as a comedienne, she also took the lead role in 1977 as promiscuous teacher in the controversial drama Looking for Mr.. Goodbar , for which she is a Golden Globe nomination received. In 1979, after the filming of Manhattan , came to an end her long working relationship with Woody Allen. Only in 1993 the two would work together again. In the late seventies she had a relationship with Warren Beatty , with whom she in 1981 would play together in the film directed by Beatty Reds . For her role as the radical journalist Louise Bryant she received both a Golden Globe and an Academy Award nomination. In the eighties, she appeared only occasionally in films. In 1984 , she starred in the action thriller The Little Drummer Girl , but that film was not a success. Crimes of the Heart in 1986 was a small success, which she can be seen alongside Jessica Lange and Sissy Spacek . In 1987 she had a big hit with the comedy Baby Boom , a career woman who suddenly caring for a baby should wear. That same year she had a cameo as a nightclub singer in Woody Allen's Radio Days . The Good Mother in 1988, was a critical and financial disappointment. In the late eighties, early nineties they exchanged acting with directing. In 1987 she directed her first film, a documentary , Heaven , about life after death . In the following years she also directed television movies , music videos , including the video of Belinda Carlisle's "Heaven is a Place on Earth", and episodes of television series, including an episode of " Twin Peaks ". In 1995 she directed her first feature film released in the cinema, Unstrung Heroes , a sensitive drama about a son who loses his mother from a serious illness. As an actress, she starred in The Godfather Part III (1990) and as the wife of Steve Martin in Father of the Bride and its sequel in 1995 . In 1993 she was reunited with Woody Allen in Manhattan Murder Mystery after Mia Farrow , originally starring would play the movie got after the notorious rift between her and Allen. In 1996 she was alongside Goldie Hawn and Bette Midler seen in her biggest commercial success of the decade, the comedy The First Wives Club . That same year she received her third Academy Award nomination for her role as aleukemia patient in the movie Marvin's Room . In 2000 she acted and directed the film Hanging Up with Meg Ryan and Lisa Kudrow in the other main roles. The film was not a success, as well as Town & Country (2001), in which she was reunited with Warren Beatty. In 2003 she again had her first hit since 1996 with the film Something's Gotta Give , directed by Nancy Meyers and Jack Nicholson in the other role. The romantic comedy was able to generate the age of the protagonists attention (Keaton was at 57, Nicholson 66), which is seen as a bold choice for a romantic comedy. It is also the first film in which Keaton has a nude scene. For this film, Keaton received her fourth Academy Award nomination. In 2003, she was also executive producer of Gus Van Sants drama Elephant , which received several awards at the Cannes Film Festival . In 2008, Diane Keaton starred in the movie Mad Money including Queen Latifah and Katie Holmes . Photography [ edit ] Keaton, like her mother, became interested in photography . In 1980 a collection of her photographs was published in book form, Reservations . In 1983 , a second book, Still Life . Private [ edit ] Keaton has never married. Her most famous relationship was with actor / director Woody Allen , whom she met during her audition for his Broadway Piece Play It Again, Sam . She lived a short time together during the duration of the piece, but after the end of the play their relationship became less formal. All regarded her as his first film muse , and she played the female lead in seven of his films. In the late seventies, when her relationship with Allen was finished, she had a relationship with actor / director Warren Beatty . The two broke up shortly after the production of their joint film Reds (1981). Keaton is the adoptive mother of two children. Her daughter's name is Dexter (adopted in January 1996), her son Duke (adopted in 2001). Keaton is not related to actor Michael Keaton . Like them Michael Keaton had to change his real name "Douglas" to be with another actor, not confused Michael Douglas . He would have chosen the name after reading an article about Diane. Awards and nominations [ edit ] *Academy Awards **1978 - Best Actress - Annie Hall (won) **1982 - Best Actress - Reds (nominated) **1997 - Best Actress - Marvin's Room (nominated) **2004 - Best Actress - Something's Gotta Give (nominated) *Golden Globes **1978 - Best Film Actress, Comedy / Musical - Annie Hall (won) **1978 - Best Film Actress, Drama - Looking for Mr. Goodbar (nominated) **1982 - Best Film Actress, Drama - Reds (nominated) **1983 - Best Film Actress, Drama - Shoot the Moon (nominated) **1985 - Best Film Actress, Drama - Mrs. Soffel (nominated) **1988 - Best Film Actress, Comedy / Musical - Baby Boom (nominated) **1994 - Best Film Actress, Comedy / Musical - Manhattan Murder Mystery (nominated) **1995 - Best Actress in a Miniseries or TV film - Amelia Earhart: The Final Flight (nominated) **2004 - Best Actress, Comedy / Musical - Something's Gotta Give (won) *BAFTA 's **1978 - Best Actress - Annie Hall (won) **1980 - Best Actress - Manhattan (nominated) **1983 - Best Actress - Reds (nominated) *Emmy Awards **1995 - Best Actress in a Miniseries or Special - Amelia Earhart: The Final Flight (nominated) Filmography (selection) [ edit ] As an actress [ edit ] *''Lovers and Other Strangers'' (1970) *''Play It Again, Sam'' (1972) *''The Godfather'' (1972) *''Sleeper'' (1973) *''The Godfather Part II'' (1974) *''Love and Death'' (1975) *''Annie Hall'' (1977) *''Looking for Mr.. Goodbar'' (1977) *''Interiors'' (1978) *''Manhattan'' (1979) *''Reds'' (1981) *''Shoot the Moon'' (1982) *''The Little Drummer Girl'' (1984) *''Mrs. Soffel'' (1984) *''Crimes of the Heart'' (1986) *''Baby Boom'' (1987) *''The Good Mother'' (1988) *''The Godfather Part III'' (1990) *''Father of the Bride'' (1991) *''Manhattan Murder Mystery'' (1993) *''Look Who's Talking Now'' (voice, 1993) *''Amelia Earhart: The Final Flight'' (1994) *''Father of the Bride Part II'' (1995) *''Marvin's Room'' (1996) *''The First Wives Club'' (1996) *''Hanging Up'' (2000) *''Town & Country'' (2001) *''Something's Gotta Give'' (2003) *''On Thin Ice'' (2003) *''The Family Stone'' (2005) *''Because I Said So'' (2007) *''Mama's Boy'' (2007) *''Mad Money'' (2008) *''Morning Glory'' (2010) *''The Big Wedding'' (2013) - Ellie Griffin As a director [ edit ] *''Heaven'' (1987) *" CBS School Break Special "episode The Girl with the Crazy Brother (1990) *" China Beach ", episode Fever (1990) *" Twin Peaks "Episode # 2:15 (1991) *''Wildflower'' (TV movie, 1991) *''Unstring Heroes'' (1995) *''Mother's Helper'' (1999) *''Hanging Up'' (2000) Category:1946 births